


谁说天使只爱众人

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: ooc真的不会起名……甜饼





	谁说天使只爱众人

恶魔有些无聊。这是不应该出现的事情，但就是发生了。他本可以开着自己心爱的宾利去转一圈，弄几个无伤大雅的老套恶作剧，或者创新一下。但是现在，他在一个鸟不拉屎的地方，没有人，没有动物，没有建筑（哦，或许有，但在离他很远的地下几公里，或者几十公里深的地方），也没有植物。所见之处全部都是沙子（这让他想起了亚当与夏娃最初走过的那片土地）。惹恼天使被传送过来的Crowley现在连天使的絮叨都听不到了。煎熬——他头一次有这种感觉。  
Crowley开始想念天使了。他发誓，绝对不再偷拿Aziraphale种的花。当然，恶魔发的誓都不能当真，甚至可以说是屁话。  
“该死的沙漠！上帝总造一些没用的东西！”Crowley狠狠地踩踏脚下的沙子。  
或许是这些沙子不满恶魔的数落，Crowley脚底一空，滑了下去。这对恶魔来说不算什么，只要他想，一瞬间就能回到地面，但他实在太无聊了，他决定不这么做。他打了一个响指就让跑进头发、眼里、嘴中和衣服里的沙子远离自己，然后摆了一个舒服的姿势，翘着二郎腿，甚至闭上眼开始养起神，就差手里拿杯鸡尾酒。恶魔等着看自己会滑到哪里。  
如果是地心就有趣了。他非常期待。  
然而他很快停止了下坠，无需一个华丽的空翻就双脚踏上了结实的地面。  
“哈，真是完美，原来是你。”Crowley对刚才还在他脚下的巨石群建筑嘲讽了一句。  
这不能怪他，让一个恶魔满怀期待又失望，他没一个响指让这里消失真的算仁慈。要说他为什么没有这么做，他觉得Aziraphale大概会喜欢这里，至少让他探索一番找几个可以当作赔罪礼物的东西（最好是书，虽然天使不缺这些，甚至他手里的珍本随便挑一本拿到外面去都能让人类世界震上一震，但什么都是越多越好不是吗）。  
Crowley走了一圈，这里虽大，还有着蜿蜒的长廊，但对恶魔来讲不过分分钟的事，他没发现书，一本都没有，只有刻在长廊石壁上的壁画，而且雕刻者有点强迫症（这就不是Crowley发明的了，自古就有）。  
Crowley来了兴趣，反正也没事，他决定从头开始看，然后再按照他的喜好改一改上面雕刻的图案，简直完美。  
虽是这么说，但一开始的壁画有些让恶魔抓狂。真的太幼稚了！明显是初学者的手笔。这简直是石壁上的耻辱。  
“哪个不靠谱的师傅让学徒来雕这玩意的？”Crowley都服了，恶魔都不会这么诱惑雕刻师，谁不喜欢精美的东西。  
这大概是自天启后第一次让他这样烦躁，天杀的雕刻师！  
“哇哦，这个惊涛骇浪！刻得不错。”恶魔偶尔也会表扬几句，“就是感觉，这一幕有点眼熟。”  
不过活了六千年或许看什么都觉得眼熟。  
Crowley边走边点评一两句，顺带改变一些图案，至少让他欣慰的是这位有点强迫症的雕刻师的手艺在不断进步，虽然人物还是很抽象，但线条好太多了，不然他绝对要疯，能让一个恶魔发疯，这人真的是天才。  
“嘿！等等！我知道这件事。”Crowley停下脚步，“这是法国大革命！”  
看上面的断头台和那个时代的衣服特征能一下明白不少事，这又是他跑去睡了一次超长觉（几乎快一个世纪）之前的事，他对此更有印象。熟悉的场景让他连带着明白了那个白色和黑色的小人代表的意思。恶魔福至心灵（这个词让他有点恶心，但一时又想不出什么更好的词），他往回跑，又从头开始看，他立刻明白了很多意思，比如那个扭曲的线条是蛇（竟然把他刻得那么丑），极简的男人和女人手里拿的是剑，天使给他们的那把炎剑。  
“该死！我一开始怎么没看出来！”  
恶魔再一次顺着长廊看下去，甚至把几处按照自己喜好更改的地方全部恢复成了原貌。一开始没感觉到什么，但越到后来他越觉得里面多了些东西，不是内容，是很飘渺的，如果让天使来讲或许又要说什么不可言喻，但这一次恶魔也想说这句话了，因为的确是。  
Crowley从走到跑，迅速地看完了所有的壁画，来到了最后一幅处，长廊还在延续，但接下来的故事还没发生。就像他想的那样，他经过的所有壁画上刻的都是天使与恶魔的事，也就是Aziraphale与Crowley的事。大大小小，事无巨细（虽然有些主观到让恶魔翻白眼），连前不久刚结束的天启的事都刻上了。  
一切都太直白了，一点都不耐魔寻味，简直都要透出石壁扑到恶魔身上。Crowley觉得这事不能自己说，毕竟现在是他抓着天使的大把柄，诱惑是恶魔的拿手好戏，他会轻而易举地敲开天使的嘴。  
“Crowley？”  
熟悉的声音从Crowley身后传来，这简直就是瞌睡遇上枕头，恶魔简直不能再开心了，在发现这些后，当事人立刻出现在自己面前（其实是身后）简直完美。  
“哦，我的Aziraphale，你是不是有什么该跟我说？”Crowley转过身咧出一个大大的微笑，他太喜欢看天使现在的表情了，如果他现在恢复成蛇的样子，绝对会吞掉对方。  
“哦。亲爱的，这些只是练习，雕刻练习而已。我不小心把你传送到我的雕刻练习场了。”天使的手和脚不知道该摆成什么姿势，如果他现在展开翅膀可能都是搅成一团的样子。  
当然，这句话是谁都听得出来的，标准的，天使谎话。Crowley总是在想那些天使既然已经会撒谎了，为什么不圆得再好一点？当然，这就不是天使了，当初的那几个谎言大师都到下面去了，嗯，地表下，地狱里。  
“咱们回去吧，我已经原谅你了，你还喜欢我养的哪盆花？我可以让你去我的私人花园里挑。”天使发挥了他絮叨的本事，啰啰嗦嗦了一大堆，恶魔简直要听出茧子也没听到他想听到的，虽然把字母都拆开能拼出好几个了。  
“拜托。”Crowley终于不耐烦了，“你，”他指向天使，“和我，”又指向自己，“都明白，这些，”他指向壁画，“是什么，咱们认识六千年了。”  
“是的，我爱你。”Aziraphale还是说了，他语速惊人，但谁都听得清。现在，他就像喝了一整个酒窖里的葡萄酒那样红。  
“这才对，我的天使。”


End file.
